Ppr episode 19: Back To New Ninjago City
Season 4 Episode 1 Part 3 Characters: Kai Jay Cole Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Everest Wan Skylor Jay: alright now move here Jay is at a swimming class, the others are around the city, but zane has been kidnapped Jay: now move here Switching to cole Cole: WHAT! I cant build this! Boss: you have to Cole:(gulps) Moves to Lloyd Lloyd: I need to reunite the others He goes to kai Kai: im a wrestler now, not a ninja Lloyd: meet me at Wan's buffet at 6 Lloyd disappears Kai: huh? At 6 they all arrive Jay: where's zane Lloyd: that new zane was a decoy, the old one, no clue Kai: so were going to find him? Jay: no were gonna sit here and eat, yes were going to find him Cole: I agree, we should sit here Just then a group come in and trash the place Kai: hey! Cole: you better stop One of them pushes cole Cole: I asked nicely now its getting physical Cole grabs chopsticks Cole: bring it They start fighting Kai jumps on the counter Kai: come on you wont do it They throw food at him Kai: HEY! The person cole is fighting breaks him chopsticks Cole: I was using those! NINJAGO! He spins and they fly into food Cole: easy Jay: well, a little rude They get up and run out the door Kai: get them!!! They run outside into the alley but don't see them Lloyd: HOW! Wait whats that He picks up a paper Jay: oh Cole: zane! what does it say Lloyd: he's alive Cole: (sigh) you know, this must be some cruel joke, and I'm not laughing Kai: they didn't come to rob the store, they came to give us this message Jay: no duh Lloyd: fortune cookies Jay: how peculiar Cole takes one and eats it Kai: you know there's a fortune in it Cole: that's why they call it that Lloyd: you've been invited to a tourment made by me Kai: only one survives Jay: meet me at the docks at midnight, tell no one or suffer consciences, bring no weapons Just then they explode and disappear They look at cole His explodes in his stomach and he burps Cole: at least I know I was invited They go to the lookout to tell ryder Ryder: wow, you better go Kai: we need the pups Rocky: what for, its for you guys Kai: you can help us They all pack up and go to the docks Ryder: bye pups Everest: im going to!! Kai: yeah They get on the boat and start going towards the island Kai: we find zane and get out of here as fast as we can Jay: alright The screen goes to and small wood lodge and you see a guy laughing ????: ive got all I need and I will destroy everyone The camera goes inside the building and you see a person, similar to zane look up and opens their eyes, but they're blue. End of episode Category:Episodes Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes